Family secret?
by ArisaLyeanna
Summary: Ability story #3, it's seemed that one of Matthew abilities friend knew his family secret that even his family and himself didn't know about it. What could it be? Hinted AmericaXOC FrUk


Halo!

Since Arthur only one shot, so I made him first! So, enjoy! Oh, first time Prussia not mentions here and contains OC… Maybe some hinted AmericaXOC and FrUk. Also mention previous ability.

* * *

Matthew walked alone along the busied hallway and humming alone. Gilbert had gone out with his friends. So, he had to walk home alone. However, he's not aware a pair of blue eyes that watched him dangerously from behind. He had reached his locker and about to touch it until…

"MATTIE!" a voice called from behind him and the next thing happened that he was on the ground with the weight on his back.

He turned over to his shoulder with an angry face. "ALFRED! What do you think you are doing? GET OFF ME!" he shouted as tried to stand but unable to do so. Cursed for Alfred's inhuman strength!

Alfred tightened his hands around his brother shoulder as he nuzzled into his brother wavy blond hair. "Oh, Mattie~ I miss you! Don't you want to see your big bro?"

"You should get off of him before he died under your weight…" said a new voice and the twins looked up to the new figure in front of him to meet with a boy with brown hair and eyes under those glasses.

"Rai!" Matt shouted and the said boy gave a sighed as he incredibility able to pull Matthew out from under Alfred's weight. Matt now stood beside him while Alfred looked at him with dumbfounded.

"Woah! Dude, how did you do that?" he stopped as he immediately stood with excited filled his face as he leaned closer to Rai's face. "Or do you… have any special abilities like Matt?"

The Malay boy backed off a little as he felt uncomfortable with the sudden closer. "Wait! What? You… know about… it?" he turned to Matthew who looked at him with embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry because I didn't tell you about it… B-But he the first to believe that I had this special abilities…" he said shyly as his feet shifted with each other.

"So, what it is? What it is? Oh, wait! Let's talk it at our house! Come on!" the American said in excitement as he gripped the smaller boy wrist and pulled him toward the exit door leaving Matthew behind.

"I'm feeling like an idiot… And why am I being forgetting again?" he spoke to ghost… "Also, why Rai's gave out pink when Alfred leaned closer to his face? Was he…? No way… It can't be happening…" he muttered to himself as he walked toward the exit door.

"I'm home…" Matthew said in whispering wind and he knew that no body would listen to him. He continued to walk toward the stairs but stopped as he heard voices coming from the living room.

"Come on! Tell me! What's your ability! Was it super strength?"

"Um… Can we wait until… Matthew here?" said the other voice nervously.

Matthew walked toward the living room and got a sight of his brother knelt on the couch in front of the scared Malay boy.

'_Oh… Now he gave a purple grayish colour… Is he afraid? Or something else cause I sworn that Ivan's colour when he's being intimated… And Alfred…' _He changed his gazed toward his brother. _'As usual… His excitement colour was dark yellow mix with orange… You know… It's kind of pretty thought…' _he thought to himself.

The defense teen looked at the doorframe and relief at his sight. "M-Matthew! Y-You're here!" he said and Alfred turned his attention to his brother.

"MATT! Come here, little bro! You're friend won't tell me his ability!" he pounded like a lost puppy as Matt looked at him with a surprised face.

"'_My Friend'_ here has a name, Alfred and the reason he won't tell you everything because he's afraid of you!" he scolded as he walked near them and sat between them with his hands crossed upon his chest. For once, Alfred sworn that Matthew looked liked a mother who was angry at a boy who tried to flirt with her daughter.

"Cheesh! You're such a 'mother', Mattie!" he said as he turned to the front.

Matthew jaw was dropped as his anger came again. "You! Why you…"

"_Mon cher fils! Papa à la maison!_" a new voice was heard and the sound of front door being closed was heard.

"Alfred? Mathieu?" the voice called again.

"Papa!" both of them shouted and a head poked from the door way. The head had a blonde wavy hair and blue sea eyes. He smiled toward them. "I see… So, Alfred and Mathieu had a friend. Hello. What's your name, _Mon cher_?" he asked as he walked toward them and stopped with one of his fingers rested under his chin and the elbow on the other hands.

"Er… Raiman, Mr. Bonnefoy… You m-may call me Rai…" the boy said in nervous voice. Francis chuckled as he straightened himself.

"Don't be afraid. I'm glad that _mon petit _Mathieu made a friend. Now, have some chat and I'll make some drinks," he said as he disappeared into kitchen.

Matthew looked at his friend by his left. It's seemed that Rai had interested face. "Er… Rai… What did you see in him?"

The boy turned to him and then turned to the floor. "Iris… I saw Iris… It's a soft flower. He's full of kindness, fatherly and love… You were lucky having him as your father. Iris also symbolized true love," he said with his eyes closed under those glasses and smiled on his lips. Alfred sworn that his cheeks were tinted pink but he shook his head to make it go away.

"So your ability had something to do with… flower?" he asked and got a nodded from the boy.

"Personalities actually that being resembled by their flower…"

"Oh… I see. Then, can you see what flower I am!" he asked again with excitement once again.

"Alfred!" Matthew scolded his brother. Rai giggled.

"It okay, Matt… Well, yours…" he stopped as he could felt that his blushed started to creep on his cheeks. "Yours are roses…"

"Aww… That's old man flower!" Alfred responded with a disgusting face.

"Well, I think it's pretty… especially the white one. I love it," Rai said while pushed his glasses upper and looked at Alfred at the corner of his eye.

"Wait!" Matthew interrupted him. "What do you mean by the last sentences?"

"You mean 'I love' his flower?"

"No, before that…"

"The white one?"

"_Oui_. Is there more?"

"Unfortunately, his flowers was very colorful liked his attitude. This showed that his very… happy and cheerful…"he explained.

"The white one shows what?" Alfred asked him curiously.

"Well…"

"White rose means pure and innocent, you git!" said a new voice and they turned to meet with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Dad!" both of them gasped.

"It's also means first love…" Arthur continued.

Matthew turned to Rai, "Is that true?" He nodded. Rai turned to look at Arthur and gasped.

"Well, it seemed that you guys had a guest. Hello. I'm Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Go on, lad. I will not disturb you. It's very rare of little Matt to bring some friends over," he said as he turned on his heels and disappeared to the kitchen. Then, they could hear some screaming and arguing from the kitchen.

"It's alright! They always like that!" Alfred said.

"Rai… What is wrong with you? You look like you had seen a ghost although you had seen one…" Matthew asked worry about his friend.

Said the boy looked at Matthew with slightly horror and sweat. "Em… Matt… Are you sure you don't know any abilities person before you met Gilbert?" Matthew shook his head.

Rai turned his attention backed to the floor. "I see…"

Matthew about to speak but cut off as Francis came in with a tray of three orange juices and three plates of Strawberry vanilla shortcakes **(A/N: France! I hate you! I want one!)**.

"Here you go, _Mon petit_. Enjoy," he winked before he disappeared again to the kitchen.

"So, what were you trying to say?" Matthew asked again as he took his own juice, ignored the way his brother ate the cakes harshly.

"N-Nothing… Nothing at all…" he said while shook his head and slurped on his juice.

'_Should I tell him? That his father's secretly had ability too?' _he looked at happy Canadian. _'Maybe it best if I kept it as a secret as well… But I wonder why he hasn't told his son about it yet? Or he doesn't know that his son had one?'_

He sighed as he continued to though to himself. _'His ability… From his flower, I think he can speak and sees magical and other creatures? Or was it…?' _he gave a sighed again. _'Maybe I should ask him myself… Sometimes, the flowers cannot be trusted,'_ he drank his juice again.

"Hey, Rai," Alfred called and the boy turned his head to meet with the American blond who had cream on his left cheeks near the lips. "Yes?"

"Do you eat your cakes?"

Silence occurred…

"ALFRED!" they both shouted again.

* * *

Translation:

_Mon cher fils! Papa à la maison! _– My dearest sons ! Papa's home ! (Google translate. Correct me if wrong…)

End! See, I told you only one-shot! Yes, according to the Author (_Kitty29_), Arthur also had power, so I made one for him but I'm unable to explain it longer… Just it's about that the twin's friend knew about the family secret first than the twin itself…

That's all. All credits goes to the original owner of the story and mind to review?

Ciao~


End file.
